


Office with a View

by Buttercupbadass



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism, office fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercupbadass/pseuds/Buttercupbadass
Summary: When your office faces the windows of a Hotel.  You see the darnedest things.





	Office with a View

**Author's Note:**

> I snagged a prompt given to Katnissdoesnotfollowback. NaughtyBearAnon, I put a little "Spin" on it hope you like it.
> 
> KDNFB - All thanks to you.

I think anyone can agree, one of the worst things about the start of Winter is how early it gets dark. When you work in a skyscraper, the dark opens up a whole new world. Your office views change as the surrounding buildings come alive with light. Other offices, usually hidden behind smoked glass become visible. Apartment dwellers turn on their lights, illuminating their private world to the outside. When you’re 20 floors up, not many people can just look in. Unless of course, they are also 20 floors up. 

You learn very quickly the golden rule of city living that if you can see them, they can see you. It’s a sort of motto we live by here. You see, our office windows face directly into the floor to ceiling panoramic windows of the Grand Panem Arms hotel. Every year from mid-December through mid-February we have what amounts to living television playing out just above our monitors. During the week it’s mostly families of tourists in town to see the holiday lights or road weary businessmen. The businessmen for some reason like to open the blinds in the bathroom. We call it “Shitting with a view” over on this side of the glass.

The weekends bring in the couples on romantic getaways and that  
is when the real shows start.

We all have different ways of handling our unwanted Winter entertainment, I call it the voyeur spectrum. Most, like myself are in the middle, we simply reposition our monitors so we are less likely to peep or simply ignore it. On one end of the spectrum are the extreme prudes, like Katniss so afraid she may see some nudity she pulls her blinds closed tight, and turns her desk to face the other way. I swear if she could pull a hood over her head she would. Johanna is on the other end, she makes a sport of it, calling out whenever she sees any flesh. 

She has an assortment of neatly printed signs to put up as the need arrives. “I can see you!” “How’s the poop?” “Hey, nice penis/ tits” The later stays at work, the more raunchy the signs get. “Did he make you cum?” One of our firm’s owners finds it hilarious. The other, his wife, does not.

It’s in her office that I find myself 5:00 pm on a Friday, late in December. Effie’s office features a long mahogany desk. She sits in the center with her back to the windows. She has called my partner, Katniss, and I into a meeting for an update on our joint account. Shortly after we take our seats and Effie starts talking, the lights across the way flick on. I’m distracted by the movement happening behind Effie but she continues, unaware. 

A couple comes in the room and immediately starts kissing madly. He’s a talk, dark and fit. She’s a curvy blonde. They make a striking pair. The kissing escalates. I watch as Katniss’ eyes flick up only to flick down to her lap. 

Katniss keeps her eyes down as she repeats her revenue numbers from memory. She only looks up when Effie calls her name and it’s just in time to see clothing being flung across the hotel room. Poor Katniss turns in her seat, only to be met by my smirk. Turning back at Effie, I can see her concentrating very hard to keep her eyes on Effie’s oddly purple hair. It’s no use when the woman now completely naked kneels in front of her partner. Katniss can’t take it and she squirms in her seat a little as her eyes go down to her notes.

I’m glad that I’m in this meeting more as a “keep me in the loop” capacity and not required to give any information because I don’t know which is more distracting, the live sex show going on over Effie’s shoulder or the pretty blush spreading down Katniss’ neck.

Katniss finally catches a break when the couple take their antics to the bed. The angle is such that we can’t really see what is going on. She is able to regain her composure and finishes her report. Effie has moved on to talking about the next steps when her phone rings. 

“It’s Haymitch,” she says excusing herself and taking the call. She moves to one end of her desk, giving Katniss and I an unobstructed view of the hotel room just in time to see the man stand up, bringing the woman with him. Her knees are hooked over his shoulders in a sort of standing 69 position. Katniss’ eyes go wide with wonder.

Effie holds up a finger to let us know she’s almost done. It’s then that our friends kick it up a notch. Blondie straightens her legs. Katniss tilts her head as if she’s pondering their next move. With a bounce and what can only be described as a pornographic pinwheel, the man spins her around and they are now face to face.

An ‘OH!’ escapes Katniss and I answer with an appreciative “huh.”

The man carries the blonde the window and presses her back against it, and you can guess what happens next.

Effie still oblivious, returns her attention to us and if she notices our blushed cheeks and wide eyes, she doesn’t say anything. Distracted, we almost miss it when she says. “I’m sorry I kept you both after hours. Thank you for staying.”

We gather our things to leave. I’m first out of the doorway and halfway down the empty hallway when I feel a tug on my sleeve. Katniss pulls me down to her level and whispers in my ear.

“We’re trying that spinny thing when we get home.”

“Get your coat.”


End file.
